Omegas at the mall
by Yurihentai641
Summary: Second Part in Living as an Omega. Callie and Sharon's trip to the mall. Rated M for language.


A/N: This is apart of the Living as an Omega world

This is Callie's day at the mall with Sharon.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters

Callie hesitantly got out of the car as her Grandmother Sharon parked the car. She had been slightly dreading this mall trip. Not because she didn't want to spend time with Sharon but because she didn't want her spending money on her. Sharon on the other hand thought the exact opposite. She had missed quiet a bit of birthdays and Christmases and two graduations to make up for and she was planning on doing that right now.

Like a woman on a mission Sharon led her young charge into the mall. Thankfully it was at that time in the day where it was too overly crowded and they could move around easily. It was mostly filled with young adults and older adults.

"You know we don't have to go shopping? We could just explore" Callie suggested but was quickly shot down by the older woman.

"Nope. We're going to hit the ground hard sweetheart. This is all about me spoiling you and I am really anticipating it" Sharon said and Callie sighed before giving up.

"... So where do you want to go first?" Callie asked as she looked around at all of the stores. All big names that she had always heard about or been shown but had never really owned.

"Based off of your wardrobe and you love of t-shirts and skinny jeans I'd say the best place for us to start at would be Spencers', Zoomiez, and Hot Topic" Sharon suggested before leading them in the direction of the closest one. Callie walked calmly to the left and slight back of her. The first store they stepped foot into was Spencers and Callie looked back at Sharon with restrained and resigned look. Too many times had this happened with former foster homes and it turned out to be a cruel joke.

"Anything you want kiddo" Sharon assured her and smiled when Callie instantly walked over to a t-shirt with Batman's logo on it.

Sharon laughed to herself because it would seem that Callie 'inherited' Stef's love for Batman. Callie took it a step further though. Her favorite characters in Batman were the Joker and Harley Quinn and she didn't hesitate grabbing shirt of the two of them as well. She even grabbed three pairs of ripped jeans and two pairs of converses before walking back to Sharon.

"Is this all you want from here?" Sharon asked as she tallied everything up in her head rounding it up it was about $500.

"Is it too much?" Callie asked nervously as she was already deciding what she would want the least in her pile.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure before we head to our next destination. Everything fits right?" She asked.

"Y-yes everything fits fine" Callie told her and Sharon nodded before taking the pile from Callie and going to the check out station which was empty.

After paying they had passed by Zoomiez with Callie not really finding anything of great interest before heading to Hot Topic. Inside she seemed to hit the mother-load. It was filled with t-shirt of cameras, or people taking photographs, and Callie's very weird obsession of the yin yang symbol and the peace sign. After spending quite a bit of time in there Sharon paid for the clothes. They were passing by Old Navy when Sharon remember that Callie also like plaid shirts and pulled the younger Omega behind her into the store.

Callie looked at her for a second. Old Navy was in no way cheap and Sharon had spent just shy of a thousand dollars on her today so Callie was really confused as to why they kept shopping. Sharon returned her stare with one of her own and Callie nodded before perusing the isles. Picking the shirts she like as well as a nice variety of jeans Callie returned to her and Sharon once again paid.

By the time they were heading for the cafeteria Sharon had had them stop at JCPenny, Macy's, and footlocker. Callie had honestly never owned so many pairs of shoes and sneakers in her life. The same went for dresses, jeans, shirts, t-shirts and everything else they'd bought today.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Sharon asked with a smile as the rode up on the escalator to the fourth floor where the food court was located.

"Like I'm driving you poor?" Callie responded.

"Funny" Sharon said as she stepped off.

Callie followed behind her when she was struck with a smell. It was so thick that it made her stumble and breathe in sharply causing Sharon to turn back to her to see what was wrong. It took Sharon a moment to figure out what was wrong before she was keyed in by the slight tremble in Callie's body, the pheromones that she was releasing, and the dilation of her eyes. Callie was in full blown heat. Except... that was wrong. Because Callie's heat had just barely ended before all of the grandparents came down. She knew because she could still slightly smell it in the air. So that led to the question of what had drove Callie into a premature heat. Of course the answer should have been obvious.

"That smell" Callie whispered slowly as she walked towards the food court turning alpha heads as she went. Sharon was after her quickly by her side as she pushed out her own pheromones. Those of an older and already mated omega in hopes of throwing people off of Callie's scent.

They'd just made it into the food court when a growl to their left caught both of their attentions. Sharon had thought she was doing a good job of masking Callie's scent but apparently not as they had an alpha's full attention. She was a female in a group of seven. She looked to be a bit older than Callie but not by much and her friends were whispering and looking at them as they went.

She was tall, about 5"9 and had long black hair that was died so that it had a neon purple and neon blue sheen to it. Her eyes a a deep stormy gray and her skin a bit paler than Callie's though not in an unhealthy alpha broke away from her group and approached glaring at everyone who dared to look in Callie's direction. That's when Sharon realized who this alpha was.

"What are you doing here?!" The alpha bit out as she stood just out of arms reach of Callie with a look of restraint on her face.

"Y-you smell so good" Callie moaned as she inched closer before Sharon laid a gentle arm on her shoulder.

"Why would you bring her here in her heat? Surely you know how dangerous it is for her. I almost killed somebody" the girl said looking slightly scolding.

"She wasn't in her heat when we came. In fact her heat ended last week. It was your scent that drove her into her heat" Sharon explained.

"I... I see" the girl mumbled. "How... How old is she?" the girl asked nervously.

"Just turned 16" Sharon replied instantly.

"Fuck" the alpha hissed and Sharon was sure she heard a whispered please from Callie. It probably did happen though from the reaction of the alpha.

"I'm 19. Let me walk you to your car" the alpha suggested though Sharon knew it wasn't a suggestion. The alpha was trying to get Callie out of the mall that even though it had little people was still pretty crowded for the situation as quickly and safely as possible.

Sharon agreed and the alpha took bags from both women before letting Sharon lead the way back to the car. She walked behind them growling at any alpha that so much as sniffed in Callie's direction.

Making it to the car the alpha put the cars in the trunk before looking towards the omega that was her mate.

"My name is Zinoviya but I by Z, or Viya" she said finally introducing herself properly.

"Callie" Callie managed to answer.

Z grunted before taking off her hoodie.

"Can I take my clothes off too?" Callie asked breathlessly as she reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"Leave it" Z said firmly and Callie whimpered although she did leave it. Z then handed her hoodie to Callie. "This should mask your scent until you get home" she explained as she reached out and caressed Callie's cheek before pulling back. She then looked to Sharon and took out a piece of paper and pen from her small bag. She wrote down somethings before handing the piece over to the older and much more lucid omega. "For when her heat ends and she starts to look for me" she said.

"Wait where are you going?!" Callie cried out confused as she watched the delicious smelling after walk away. "Grandma?" Callie whined.

"We'll be seeing her again very soon Callie. Now let's get in the car" Sharon instructed before strapping Callie in and driving them back towards home. Callie had by then pulled Z's shirt on over her head. Sharon had been praying that the rest of the family wouldn't be home for when they got back but of course everyone's cars were already parked in the drive way.

"Callie don't worry about the bags okay? You can go straight to your room" Sharon said as she watched Callie climb out of the car as quickly and calmly as she could. Sharon was a little slower as she grabbed the rest of the bags and walked into the house somehow being able to carry all of the bags in one trip. She'd made it as far as the kitchen before she was bombarded with questions.

"Why is Callie in heat again?"

"What happened?"

"Why does Callie smell like some strange alpha?"

Sharon held up her hand to stop anymore questions. She put the bags down slowly before addressing the large family.

"Callie met her mate today" Sharon explained and the kitchen erupted in both happy and slightly confused/unhappy reactions.

"Really? What he like?"

"She is very polite" Sharon supplied.

"But why does she smell like this girl? Did you let them touch?" Mariana asked with a frown.

"She gave Callie her hoodie. To help with the heat. And the most she did was touch Callie on the cheek" Sharon explained.

"I'm happy Callie found her mate" Jude piped up with a smile.

"How long do you figure she'll be in heat for? I mean it's technically premature" Jesus asked as he looked to her Grandmother for an answer.

"A day or two tops. She should calm down as her body realizes that the one that is to be her mate isn't around" Sharon said.

"But why!? I don't agree with this! Callie doesn't need this strange other alpha in her life. She already has us!" Marina snarled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sharon frowned.

"Mariana you do know that every omega has an alpha right? Callie was bound to meet hers" she tried to reason hoping to calm her down but Mariana got more upset.

"That's just stupid!"

"Hey! Mariana you don't take that voice with your grandmother!" Stef said sharply and Marian wilted slightly at the stern voice of her more dominant alpha mother.

"I'm going outside" Marina whispered before walking out of the back door.

"Is she okay?" Lena's Mother asked.

"She'll be fine" Lena said. "She's... well she's always been over protective of Callie. After she found out what happened with Liam she hasn't really trusted other alpha's around Callie"

"Well then. Mom tell me about my future daughter in law" Stef said as she looked at her mom impatiently. Sharon rolled her eyes before telling everything she knew about the girl after their first meeting.


End file.
